


All Hades Breaks Loose

by NorskyPuppy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 11:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorskyPuppy/pseuds/NorskyPuppy
Summary: After seven years in which Percy first arrives in Tartarus, the Olympians are finally taking notice that something isn't quite right. Putting aside Zeus's missing lightning bolt (Zeus is positive that Hades got someone to steal it for him,) many Gods/Goddess can't ignore the dread that keeps creeping in and withering in their gut anymore. Olympus decides to send out a quest to travel to the Underworld in order to take back Zeus's master bolt and find out exactly what is happening.





	1. Born Damned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritersObsession2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersObsession2002/gifts).



A child has been born, a child of the prophecy. He’s been living, _illegally_ , with his mother for almost five years, but he’s a strong half-blood, and he would survive a monster battle. With the way my luck is going, he would somehow survive a smiting. No, I have to insure his death, so the prophecy doesn’t come true, ever. I need to banish him to Tartarus!

 

I storm to his home, knock politely, disguised as a salesperson. A young lady answers the door, carrying the boy. I yank him from her arms, and run, peaking behind me. She’s chasing me, screaming and crying, obviously convinced I’m a monster. I turn a corner, and shadow travel to the edge of Tartarus. I yeet him into the pit, convinced he wouldn’t last an hour down there, with all the monsters lurking around.


	2. The Giant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby screams all the way down, crying when hitting the bottom.

The baby screams all the way down, crying when hitting the bottom. It is ear splitting, and all the monsters flinch. A lone monster comes closer, and picks up the baby, calming it. The giant took the babe to his home, intending to raise him as his own.


End file.
